Every Earth Needs A Hero
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: Find out the identity of the new Green Arrow
1. Chapter 1

"We can confirm that the vigilante is not Oliver Queen. When the SCPD does discover the vigilante's identity, he will be placed under arrest and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Star City does not tolerate vigilantism in any form. Thank you". Laurel replayed her words from the press conference yesterday morning as she walked toward the main doors of the SCPD. She passed by the police captain, Dinah Drake's office and made her way to unlock her own. Secretly, she wished that the vigilante was Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen got results, much like herself, and Laurel was almost sure at this point that Oliver was the only person in Star City that would be capable of helping her take down Diaz and get justice for the only person on earth 1 that cared about her. Her father's earth 1 doppelganger.

Dinah caught up with Laurel before she reached her office. "Laurel. We need to talk." Dinah said.

Laurel rolled her eyes. "If this is about the Conway case, I already told Anastas that I need more time."

"That's not why I'm here, and you know it," Dinah said.

"Aw, did you miss me? That's so sweet" Laurel mocked in response.

Dinah let that one go and said: "Why have you been evading your SCPD security detail? I need you to comply". Laurel unlocked her office door and Dinah followed her inside. Laurel sat down at her desk, intending to ignore Dinah and get to work. "Now, I don't really care if Diaz kills you, but I do care if he kills the DA".

"Touching!" Laurel said.

"Diaz kidnapped you," Dinah said. "He killed Quentin, who everyone believes is your father". Laurel continued staring down at the work on her desk. "It's such a joke" Dinah sighed, causing Laurel's head to snap up and look Dinah in the eyes.

"Hey, I cared about him," Laurel said, with her voice changing into a serious tone.

"Then let my officers protect you. It's what he would have wanted" Dinah said.

Laurel looked at Dinah blankly. The thoughts in her head were: "What Quentin would've wanted? How would you even know that?" While Laurel's thoughts flew about her head, Dinah took a seat on the other side of Laurel's desk. Laurel sighed. "Isn't babysitting a little below your pay grade?"

"Way below," Dinah replied, "but the SCPD is going to keep you safe, whether you want us to or not".

"You might as well make yourself useful while you're here and go get me a cup of coffee. Two sugars, no cream" Laurel said.

"That's never happening," Dinah said and Laurel rolled her eyes once again.

Laurel worked quietly for most of the day with Dinah watching her, but she was really just waiting for an opening so she could evade her as well. It was not gonna be easy though. Laurel knew from experience that the woman who was watching her didn't give up.

Laurel finished up work and Dinah was called away momentarily. "Stay here. I am sending another officer to take my place" Dinah said.

Laurel thought: "Is she listening to herself? There is absolutely no way that I am going to". Laurel surreptitiously left the SCPD and adjusted her mind set. She knew where she would be going and she was prepared to face Diaz and whoever it was that was working for him.

She made it as far as the surrounding area of the building Diaz bought once he was in with The Quadrant. He had intended to use that building as some kind of headquarters, or at least that was how he explained it to her when they had been... intimate. It sickened her that she had ever fallen under his spell. She walked along in the dark, and she spotted Dinah a few feet ahead of her, gun pointed at the ground, walking cautiously. She walked up behind Dinah. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Ya know, I should be asking you the same question," Dinah said.

"How did you find me?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I am a cop, Laurel," Dinah said. "What is this place?"

"Diaz bought it" Laurel revealed. "Right after he joined The Quadrant. Planning on renovating, wanted to turn it into his own 'castle'".

"And you think he is in there?" Dinah asked.

"Well, I don't think he is welcome at the Star City Plaza," Laurel said.

"You're going to kill him?" Dinah asked with a half-questioning and half-mocking tone.

"Let's hope so" Laurel replied. She began to walk away from Dinah.

"Ya know, I'm not buying it," Dinah said and Laurel turned around and looked at her. "You're practicing law. Fighting for truth, justice, and the American way. You haven't changed though. You know, deep down, you are still the same lying murderer who killed the man I loved".

Laurel took a deep breath. "I'm not that person anymore," she said. Without giving Dinah a chance to attack her with more words, Laurel proceeded into the building. She easily unlocked the door without a key, and even Dinah had to internally admit she was impressed. Laurel looked around and Dinah followed her closely with her gun pointed. Laurel caught sight of an African American woman who she recognized as The Silencer, one of the Longbow Hunters. She raced towards The Silencer and unleashed her cry. The Silencer, however, silenced it with a sound dampener that was built into her belt. Both Laurel and Dinah engaged The Silencer in hand to hand combat, but The Silencer had the upper hand. She kicked Dinah in the stomach, taking her down. Laurel rushed at her, but she lifted Laurel off the ground and threw her hard against the wall. She began to walk towards Laurel, planning to kick her jaw out, but all of a sudden, a rope tied itself around her legs and she was strung up upside down.

The new Green Arrow stood only a foot away. He shot an arrow into The Silencer's belt to disable it the sound dampener and then shot a boxing glove arrow at her face and knocked her out cold. Dinah scrambled to her feet. "Show me your face" she demanded. Laurel stood up while the vigilante removed his hood and his mask. "I don't understand," Dinah said and Laurel nodded her head slowly in agreement.

Oliver stepped toward Laurel as if Dinah was not in the room with them. "Don't you recognize me. Babe, I'm home. I mean, not our home... but you're my home".

"Oliver, I don't know how you got out of prison... and I know I am guilty of some fucked up shit... but Oliver, you're crossing a line-" Laurel began to say but Oliver cut her off.

"Laurel, that Oliver is still locked up in Slabside Penitentiary. I finally made it home on earth 2, but when I learned you were on earth 1, I had to see you, my wish to see you again is the only thing that has kept me alive for the past 11 years" Oliver said.

"Not possible," Laurel said, tears threatening to spill. "On my earth, you died when the gambit went down. Your father came back".

"No baby, I didn't die. I survived and I'm gonna tell you everything. But not here. I'm gonna take you back to my hideout. This multiple earths thing is new to me too. But I've seen a lot over the past 11 years so..."

"You're not going anywhere," Dinah said, pointing her gun at Oliver.

"No! Don't hurt him. Don't arrest him. I swear to god, Dinah-" Laurel screamed and Dinah screamed back at her, sonic sound waves crashing into each other. Dinah's were cut short though when she was hit in the stomach with a sound dampening arrow. She fell to the ground. "Oh my god!" Laurel screamed.

"I'm sorry. We have to get her to a hospital. I didn't want to do that... but she was trying to hurt you. And I promised myself that when I returned I would protect you from anyone or anything who meant to cause you harm" Oliver said.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel carried Dinah block after block. Dinah was losing a lot of blood. Laurel's head was still reeling. Oliver survived on the island for eleven years? That didn't seem possible. It probably wasn't possible. And if he wasn't on Lian Yu the whole time, why didn't he come home? Laurel burst through the hospital doors. "This is very important" she shouted. "You need to help her. The police captain has sustained an injury to her stomach".

Dr. Schwartz approached Laurel. "Thank you for bringing her in, Laurel. We're gonna do everything that we can for her, but she needs space". With that, Laurel left Dinah in the hospital's care. Now she had time to contemplate what she should do next. She had taken Dinah to the hospital by herself, fearing that her Ollie could not show his face in public. He told her he was staying in the ruined Arrow-cave, the one Ricardo Diaz destroyed. She thought she should at least offer him a warm bed to sleep in, given all that he had been through.

"I am glad that you reached out," Ollie said, while he sat on Quentin's living room couch, that was now Laurel's.

"Are you hungry?" Laurel asked him.

"Starving" he replied. "All I want is the taste of a home-cooked meal, accompanied by the view of my favorite girl".

"Ollie" Laurel said "You have to tell me now. I have so many questions. Where have you been? Have you been on Lian Yu for eleven years?"

Ollie stared back into Laurel's eyes. "I- I want to tell you the truth, so uh- no. I haven't"

"So where were you?" Laurel asked in a serious tone.

"I was a lot of places, I did spend some time on the island. 3 years. But then fate took me off the island. Fate was slowly taking me back to you..." Ollie said, which merited a serious look from Laurel.

"Ollie, cut the shit, tell me exactly where you went after you left Lian Yu," Laurel said.

"I went to a hospital in China," Ollie said.

"How long were you there?" Laurel asked.

" A couple months. After I was treated, I moved in with a girl named Mai, she was the sister of a girl I met on the island. We weren't intimate, I swear. Laurel, I haven't had sex, since the last time we had sex" Ollie emphasized.

"That's a long time," Laurel said. "Ollie, why did you move in with Mai? Why didn't you contact me?"

"Mai's sister and father died on Lian Yu. They were her only family, Laurel. I couldn't leave her alone. I was able to inform her about her father and her sister's final years. It felt like what I had to do" Ollie said.

"Okay so, how long did you live with Mai," Laurel asked.

"I think Mai started to develop unrequited feelings for me. I started staying out more and investigating the Chinese Triad. I wanted to contribute something to China while I was living there. I got involved in things that Mai considered dangerous, and she told me to stop, but I refused. Mai kicked me out of her home and told me she never wanted to see me again" Ollie said. "That was like a year and a half later. I was homeless for a little bit, but I made money by winning street fights. I wanted to earn enough money to go back home to you. But my mission overseas was far from over".

"Okay, so that's almost 5 years, Ollie. What happened after that?" Laurel asked.

"I got noticed by the Yamashiro's. Maseo and Tatsu, they were a big-time couple in Hong Kong and they offered me a place to stay if I did something for them. They wanted me to continue my work surrounding the Triad, but also continue at the fight club." Ollie said. "But the Yamashiro's weren't the friendly young people I took them for. They were actually a the top of the Triad along with an associate of theirs, Chien Na Wei. They tried to kill me. But not in the way you would expect highly trained assassins too. They attempted to murder me with poison over a long period of time. Maseo and Tatsu pretended to be on my side and they "fought" against their own associates. They were my friends and I trusted them. I shouldn't have trusted anyone" Laurel stared at Ollie's tremoring hands. She knew how he felt. She had been betrayed too. "The worst part is, Laurel, these weren't the first people who had gotten me to trust them and then abused that trust".

Laurel wanted to hold him. She didn't want him to relive this pain that for him was still so fresh. She especially hated that the man she loved felt the same pain that she did. "Ollie, you didn't deserve that. You have always been the man that I loved, a good, caring, loyal, and affectionate man. The Oliver Queen of earth 1 could only rot in jail, going out of his mind, wishing that he could've been more like you. Maybe then I wouldn't be dead on this earth".

"Your doppelganger is dead... I guess that is why people don't ask questions" Ollie said.

"What happened with the Yamashiro's?" Laurel asked. She got up and moved to the fridge. She probably had something she could heat up for Ollie. Oh yes, left-over Boston Market. She put it in the microwave.

"Oh, well yeah. I went into a coma and was as good as dead. Meanwhile, the Yamashiro's and Chien Na Wei were in development of this horrible airborne

bio-weapon. They plan to use it to not only kill their enemies but make even more money by selling off a limited supply of the only antidote" Oliver continued. "As for me, a student of mine, Akio found me. He revived me; He turned out to be the cousin of Maseo but told me that Maseo stopped being his family when he established a leadership role in the Chinese Triad. Akio said that the two of us were going to defeat the Triad and destroy the bio-weapon. I thought that we would need more help so I reached to a contact from the island. His name was Anatoly Knyazev" Ollie shared.

"Anatoly, I worked with his doppelganger," Laurel said. "He came to China?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "He came to China and he said he would help if both Akio and I promised to join The Bratva. We both said yes. It took a few months but we destroyed the bio-weapon and I killed The Yamashiro's for what they did to me. Anatoly had a plane come to pick him, Akio, and myself up and take us to Russia, but Akio refused to leave. He said his place was in Hong Kong. Anatoly shot Akio in the heart. He didn't even give me time to process". Oliver paused closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "We landed in Russia and I went through a death-defying process, in which would allow me to be considered for the Bratva. I was the last man standing, and I was even surprised. Some of the others seemed a lot tougher. The Pakhan, Ishmael Gregor welcomed me to The Bratva, I became an instant product of their organization. After my induction, Anatoly made it clear that I was to kill The Pahkan so he could take his place. I agreed because he helped the destroy the bio-weapon and allowed me to get revenge".

"Gregor was a bad man? You wouldn't kill somebody who didn't deserve it?" Laurel asked. Though she glanced down guiltily, many of her own victims deserved better.

"Gregor was corrupt. He was in cahoots with a crime boss who intended to take over the Russian government. Enslave the Russian people. It was horrible. I thought Anatoly would be a better Pahkan, as his first order of business would be to stop this person: Konstantine Kovar. Anatoly, a Bratva member named Viktor, and I made a plan to kill Gregor and we ambushed him while he and his men were in the presence of Kovar. I was captured by Kovar though. Anatoly was beaten badly and Viktor was killed. Anatoly and I were flown back to Lian Yu and that is where we found out a terrible truth. Slade Wilson, a man I thought that I had killed was still alive. He was answering to Kovar, running a military-style work camp that was home to anyone who Kovar considered an enemy. Slade wanted to kill me but was under strict orders not to. Immediately, Anatoly and I were put to work. We met brother and sister, Taiana and Vlad Venediktov, hostages from Russia. With them, Anatoly and I formed a resistance and we planned to slowly infiltrate the whole operation and then somehow kill Slade and Kovar. However, behind the back of Taiana, Vlad, and myself, Anatoly turned against us and earned himself a military uniform" Ollie said.

Ollie's demeanor changed slightly and Laurel placed a hand on his back and rubbed lightly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can trust me. I still love you" Laurel whispered.

"Tommy was also there, on Lian Yu. He was a military officer, too" Ollie said

"Okay, I believe you. Because Tommy left, but, how did he know about Lian Yu?" Laurel asked.

"That comes later in the story," Ollie said.

"Did he know who you were?" Laurel asked.

"He told me that Oliver Queen was dead, and so was Tommy Merlyn" Ollie said and finally, a tear dropped down his cheek.

"You can stop if you want. I know you will tell me everything, Ollie. You don't have to do it all right now" Laurel said.

"I have to. It'll be a lot easier, trust me" Oliver said.

"Then, I'm listening," Laurel said with the ghost of a comforting smile on her face.

"Okay, well, we were down a man with Anatoly changing sides. I can not really say that I am surprised that he did though" Oliver said. "Anyway, I was forced to do this intolerable work. Demeaning and dangerous. Slade had special plans for me. I was brutalized and tortured the most and I put up with it. About a year passed".

Laurel put her hand over her heart and her other hand on Ollie's chest. "How did you survive?" Laurel whispered.

"There were times I wanted to die," Ollie said. "But in the end, there was something I wanted more". Ollie put a hand on Laurel's cheek. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and continued to speak. "The resistance, we made our move. Tiana cut my hair and trimmed my beard and the plan was that I would kill one of the officers and take their place. I set my sights on Anatoly. I snapped Anatoly's neck and I stole his uniform. Taiana reported that Conklin, another guard, had killed Oliver Queen. Slade was enraged and had Conklin publicly whipped".

"They really didn't recognize you?" Laurel questioned.

"Taiana thought of everything. She used a magic ritual to conceal my identity to those who intended to hurt me" Ollie said.

"Magic?" Laurel asked.

"You bet" Ollie replied causing Laurel to shrug. There was so much she didn't know.

"I took on a new name, I took on the name, Baron Reiter. New officer. I was surprised that Slade didn't think much of it. He didn't even ask Kovar. There was a man who didn't believe me though. It was Tommy. He encouraged Slade to look into Baron Reiter, at least check with Kovar. He said the details of Oliver Queen's death was fishy. Vlad said we had to kill Tommy and that caused a lot of arguments between me and him. I thought that I could redeem Tommy. Eventually, bring him home. Tommy and Conklin went behind Slade's back and they checked with Kovar about Baron Reiter. When Kovar reported that there was no such person, they tortured another prisoner, John Constantine, into reversing the magic that Taiana performed right in front of Slade. Slade instantly recognized me. As punishment, he forced Taiana and Vlad to their knees and held them both at gunpoint. He forced me to choose who I wanted to live more, despite my begging him to leave them alone. Ultimately, I chose Taiana, so Slade executed Vlad. Both, Tommy and Conklin were present. Slade had Tommy throw me and Taiana in a cell in an old Chinese prison located deep in the caves of the island. I had a bad fever, and even though Taiana was furious that I chose her over Vlad, she knew it was an impossible choice for me. She took care of me. Tommy put John Constantine in the cell next to mine. It was a good opportunity for us to talk. He revealed that when he saw the look on my face during Vlad's execution, he saw nobody but his best friend. He said he would make sure I lived. I made him promise that Taiana would live too".

"So, obviously, Tommy made good on his promise. Tell me how this ended" Laurel said.

"It ended with me killing Slade. For real, this time. Taiana was killed, unfortunately. As for John Constantine, he died saving me. He was man heavily involved in magic and the dark arts. He gave me all his life force to break my fever because he believed I could stop Slade" Oliver said. "Tommy and I returned to Russia with the other prisoners. I took over as the Bratva's Pakhan. Tommy, as well as, the other prisoners became Bratvah members. I got this black sun tattoo on my chest", Oliver moved his shirt to show Laurel, "to represent my status in the Bratva. My first order of business was to kill Konstantine Kovar. Meanwhile, Talia and Nyssa Al Ghul contacted me. They informed me that Malcolm Merlyn had murdered their father and taken over the League of Assassins and they wanted my help with revenge. I informed Tommy and he said Malcolm was the reason he went to Lian Yu. So we trained with them to fight Malcolm and the League. Taila and Nyssa introduced Tommy and I to Adrian Chase, a student of theirs, and one of the best guys I know to this day". Ollie noticed the wince on Laurel's face. "Are you okay, beautiful?"

"Yeah, it's just I knew the Adrian Chase of this earth and he was... scary, a psychopath. Even to me, and I have made some bad, bad choices, in your absence" Laurel said.

"On our earth, Chase was only training under the Al Ghul's to become a vigilante and save Starling city from people like his own father" Ollie said.

"On this earth, he trained under Talia to torture your doppelganger for killing his father," Laurel said. "But anyway, I am sorry. This is your time".

"Well, I continued hunting Kovar with the Bratva. Kovar ended his tyranny and went into hiding. I was also still training with this new team and Talia gave me my vigilante outfit. The Green Arrow was born. Tommy became Spartan. Adrain became Prometheus, Nyssa became Artemis, and Talia became The Demon. Team Arrow was born. Together, Team Arrow led the Bratva and we found Kovar and I killed him as The Green Arrow. I stepped down as the Bratva's Pakhan and Team Arrow went to Nanda Parbat and took on Malcolm and the League. I killed Malcolm, and Talia left Team Arrow to focus on the League. But the League would be our ally when we needed them. We almost returned to S.T.A.R. City then, but ARGUS, run by the ruthless John Diggle reached out to us. He sent Team Arrow on several missions in Khandaq, the Republic of Kasnia, and all around the world and the nation. And that brings us to about April 2016. Team Arrow was let go by ARGUS, though they remained our ally, so we decided to go to Starling city, where I reunited with Thea and my parents. Thea told me you moved to Central City and went all super-villain. She asked to join Team Arrow, so we trained her and she became Speedy. She told me you had a sonic scream and I knew I could get through to you and your sonic scream could be useful. And I missed you, so, so much. I traveled to Central City but you were gone so I came back, dismayed. Team Arrow cleaned up the streets of Starling City, while I searched for you part-time. I found a way to get here, and I just knew you were here, so I came alone. And- and here I am" Ollie said.

"Here you are," Laurel said, reaching her hand to his lap. They both stood up slowly. Laurel closed the small distance between them, crashing her lips into his.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in eleven years, Laurel woke up to Ollie's heartbeat. In this moment, she could confirm to herself that she believed. This was her Ollie. This wasn't a joke or the world playing her. This was the heartbeat that was so specifically earth 2 Oliver Queen. The heartbeat in her ear was the heartbeat she had gotten used to during her late teenage years and early 20's. She kissed his chest right where felt his heartbeat. "I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen" she whispered. Oliver slowly began to wake up. 'Good morning, Ollie. How was your night?"

"That honestly the best night of my life" Ollie answered. "For more than one reason. Clearly, you haven't waited for me".

"No, I haven't. I had no hope of ever being here, in 2018, with you. I wish had waited. I wish I had more faith, like the Laurel Lance of this earth" Laurel replied.

"It's okay. You didn't owe me anything. I should've come home the first time I got the chance" Ollie said.

"You were saving people and doing good things, Ollie" Laurel said. She sounded like she might continue but she didn't.

"How many people have you been with since 2007?" Ollie asked.

"You won't like the number if I tell you," Laurel said.

"Its okay. I want to know" Ollie said.

"On this earth, Hunter Zoloman, Adrian Chase, Alex Faust, and Ricardo Diaz. All really bad guys. And two guys on our earth" Laurel said.

"I don't know much about Zoloman, Chase, or Faust, but I've been working on bringing Diaz to justice since I've gotten here. He is a really bad guy, Laurel, and you slept with him?" Ollie questioned.

"Yeah. I know that he is a psycho. You don't need to tell me. He abused me and he killed this earth's version of my father in front of me" Laurel said.

"How could you get yourself into that situation? Any of those situations with those guys who I can assume were similar in personality to Diaz? That is not who you are" Ollie said.

"No offense," Laurel said sitting and moving away from Ollie "I don't think you have a very good idea of who I am or who I was forced to be. I went on my own journey while you were away, Ollie, and it was as miserable and torturous as yours. I can't remember the last time somebody asked how I was. Awful, by the way. I'm awful. I am happy to see you but you have no idea how you being alive shakes up my world. I have done things that I blamed on the pain of the man I loved being dead, but he's not, and for the first time I am realizing that I have caused so much more pain than I am in".

"Laurel" Ollie said and he tried to lift his hand and put it on her cheek but she stood up too quickly.

"I am gonna be late. You should stay here, lay low, and don't let anybody in" Laurel said and she headed to her bathroom to freshen up.

Ollie was in the kitchen when Laurel exited her bedroom to leave for work. "Laurel!" Ollie said.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Ollie" Laurel said.

Ollie offered her a travel mug of coffee to take with her. "Two sugars, no cream," he said.

"Thank you," Laurel said. "I have a lot to do today and I won't be back until it gets dark".

"Laurel, I am not happy with you and I know that you are not happy with me," Ollie said. "I know that I just walked back into your life and assumed everything would be the same and you would still be the girl I fell in love with. That was an unfair expectation. I'm sorry".

Laurel stared at Ollie and failed to find the words to reply, so she left. She tried not to, she sobbed uncontrollably on her way to work. She walked with her head down to the women's room and she washed her face and re-applied her makeup. Then she pushed Ollie out of her head, which was hard work and it left mentally exhausted.

It was late in the day when Laurel heard an annoying knock on her office's doorframe. She looked up and saw to her shock somebody who she wouldn't have ever thought to see in her doorway and one of the people she didn't want to see the most. Felicity Smoak. She sighed: "How did you get past my SCPD security detail?"

Felicity smugly replied: "You know I went to M.I.T., right? It's like Harvard for computer geeks with an acceptance rate of 6.7%, so if I can get in there, I can get in pretty much anywhere... except for here. Which is why I had to resort to saying we're sorority sisters" Felicity then made the finger guns gesture at Laurel, probably to lessen the tension, but Laurel just rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," Felicity whispered. "So, you're actually practicing law".

"Why does everybody find that so hard to believe?" Laurel asked, not even looking up.

"Probably because you are not the real Laurel or a real lawyer. Ooh, try saying that three times fast. You are no-" Laurel cut Felicity off

"Alright Felicity, I am doing this for Quentin, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work now" Laurel spat.

"Yeah, I get it, I mean prosecuting criminals must be harder than actually being one" Felicity began to fumble with items on Laurel's desk and Laurel felt like her blood pressure was about to spike. She slammed her hand down on top of Felicity's.

"You're still here," Laurel said, tightening her voice so Felicity knew that Laurel was not in the mood for games.

"I have a case that you might be interested in," Felicity said.

"Your Laurel might have done the whole pro bono thing, but this Laurel doesn't," Laurel said.

Felicity sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Laurel's desk. "Hypothetically, if there was a female assassin who went by, I don't know the name, The Silencer, who had for the purpose of this illustration, attacked the D.A. with a belt that canceled sound. Well, if someone had captured that assailant and was holding her hostage, do you think the D.A. in this perfectly random hypothetical might be interested in serving justice?"

"You kidnapped and imprisoned The Silencer?" Laurel asked.

"No!" Felicity responded. "No, not me. Just asking for a friend".

"And you want my help?" Laurel asked a small grin forming on her face.

"Yeah, I never thought this day would come either, but here we are," Felicity said.

"You're a hell of a lot more interesting than I thought," Laurel said. Laurel leaned forward as she felt the rage she had felt so many times before begin to take over. Her head suddenly cleared as she saw the woman the sitting in front of her smile. She leaned back and picked up her phone. "Hello, I need two officers down here. Felicity Smoak has just confessed to kidnapping and holding The Silencer hostage". She slammed the phone down as Felicity rose.

"I thought you said you were changing," Felicity said. "I thought you would be willing to help me".

"I wouldn't be helping you, Felicity. I've done my time in cages and cells. I will not be put in a cage again. I have a reason to change and I won't let anybody steal that from me, especially when I have come this far" Two SCPD officers entered Laurel's office and one of them placed Felicity in handcuffs. "Now, Felicity, if you'll excuse me, I have to visit your husband".

Laurel walked into the Slabside Penitentiary visitor's area. She walked up to a guard. "Excuse, I am here to see Oliver Queen".

"Inmate 4587's visitor privileges have been revoked" the guard sneered.

Laurel responded with a grin. "Listen to me, Mr. Queen has two hours of visitation left this month. So I suggest you get it straightened out or I will have the U.S. Attorney so far up your ass that you'll have to turn your head to the left, and cough".

"The penitentiary will let you know if anything changes, but Ms. Lance, I suggest you leave," the guard said.

Laurel sharply exhaled at not getting the result that she wanted. "Fine," she said. She turned to leave, but a prisoner caught her attention.

"Pss," he said and Laurel sat down and picked up the phone. "What?" she asked.

"My name is Stanley," he said.

"I don't care," Laurel said.

"You're the D.A. Are you trying to get Oliver out of prison?" Stanley asked.

"That's a good question. I am not really sure why I am here myself. If I was, I wouldn't tell you" Laurel said moving to hang up the phone.

"WAIT!" Stanley said. "Oliver has been moved downstairs... to... to Level Two".

"What the hell is Level Two?" Laurel asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I've heard horrible rumors. He's experiencing terrible things down there I'm sure. You have to help him, Ms. Lance. Oliver has been nothing but a hero since he got here" Stanley begged.

Laurel sighed. "Alright, I'll help your friend. I'll try".

"Thank you," Stanley said. It seemed like he would continue talking but Laurel hung up and she left the prison.

She headed home and she saw that Ollie was gone and so was his Green Arrow suit. Laurel quickly grabbed her keys and left to see if he was at his hide-out.

Felicity sat on the bench in her holding cell. She had finally given up the location of the Silencer after multiple interrogations. She wondered where Dinah was. Dinah would certainly get her out of this. The light flickered and they went out and when the backup lights came on, Green Arrow was in front of the cell with an arrow pointed at Felicity. "Oliver? Oliver, baby?"

"Don't call me baby" Green Arrow growled. "You are Felicity Smoak?"

"Yeah. And who are you and why are you impersonating my husband?" Felicity said, prompting no response from Green Arrow. "I asked you a question?" Felicity screamed. Green Arrow slowly took down his hood and revealed his identity to Felicity. "I... I don't understand? How could you be Oliver?"

"Don't act clueless!" Green Arrow snapped. "I know, you know all about the multiverse. I bet you've been wondering who the man running around your city, impersonating your husband is. Well, here I am. Any questions?" Felicity searched for words, but couldn't find them. "Okay then, I know that you are pretty good with computers as well as you know a lot about Ricardo Diaz and the Longbow Hunters. While Oliver is in jail, I'm defending this city and I am going to stop Ricardo Diaz. I am going to put him where your husband is and he will never get out. But I am going to need your help".

"Ollie? Ollie, I know you're still angry and trust me I am pissed off! Ollie, you made me suffer for 11 years, don't bring out the monster you created" Laurel called out as she walked through dingy rubble of what used to be the fully-functioning Arrow-cave. All that was standing was the mannequins, their glass cases shatter around them, the suits- miraculous suffered minimal damage. "Ollie?" Laurel cried. Laurel walked up to the mannequin that held the Black Canary's suit. With a shaking hand, she lightly touched it with the tips of her fingers. She closed her eyes and suddenly it was as if somebody else's happiest memories played through her mind. And they were all with earth 1 Oliver. Laurel smiled. "You're very much here, Laurel, aren't you? You are still connected to this suit... and you're trying to tell me something... you just want your Ollie to be happy". A warm, peaceful feeling settled over Laurel's body- one she hadn't felt in such a long time. She opened her eyes and removed the Black Canary mask from the mannequin and put it on.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver stood in his cell on level two of the prison. He was starting to think that the whole "demon" thing was just a game. It was dark down there and he didn't have any sense of time. He did have a sense though that he was not alone. He turned around and saw a figure, so he threw the figure against the bars of his cell. When the figure was down, he kicked it in the head. The figure hopped right back up and Oliver's eyes had adjusted. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no. You take that off. That is not your suit" Oliver growled.

"Oliver cut the crap. Okay. I have got to get you off this level. This level shouldn't even exist" Laurel said.

"I'm going anywhere with you. Being here is the only way that I can stop Diaz" Oliver protested.

"Oliver, you're not gonna be able to stop him. Only the people on the outside can do that. Felicity has gone to drastic measures to get Diaz and it landed her in a holding cell. Leave this investigation to the FBI" Laurel said.

"Yeah, because you know all about operating within the limits of the law" Oliver scoffed. "Don't forget you are the reason Diaz is still out there".

"I have screwed up, Oliver. I have done nasty things but so have you. Your morals really are no better than mine are. But I recently found out that my Ollie is alive and it has caused me to look the monster I am in the mouth. But you, you are still blaming your own failure on anybody within your finger-pointing vicinity. What I did that night, it was the first thing that I did on this earth that was good. So, attack me for it if you want. Either way, don't forget about your family. And don't forget about Laurel" Laurel said.

"Didn't I tell you not to use her name. You are nothing like her. Pretend to be her for as long as you like, but you'll never be anything like her. Get out of my cell" Oliver said.

"I would love to. But, Oliver, I don't know why I care, but I know that your Laurel wants you to be happy. I just felt that. I have my Ollie back. I get my happy ending, I guess. I can't help but feel that Laurel would want the love of her life to get his" Laurel said.

Oliver stood in silence for a moment. "Do you have a plan?"

"Um, yeah," Laurel said. "I looked into a Dr. Parker on my way over here. Familiar?"

"Yeah, but he went home for the night I think," Oliver said.

"That's actually perfect," Laurel said. "We have to go now".

Laurel had Oliver pick the lock on his cell and the two of them exited it. "There are guards everywhere," Oliver said.

"They're outmatched between the two of us," Laurel said. "We need to get behind those double doors and gather as much evidence as we can so I can make against Dr. Parker and what he is doing down here. I can bring reform".

"Hey, is that The Black Canary?" a guard called out.

Another guard said: "4587? What are you doing out of your cell?"

The guard in charge moved to press the shock button that would trigger Oliver's bracelet, but Laurel opened her mouth and gave her cry all that she had. The sonic waves shorted out the power on all of level two. The bracelets and the shock buttons were disabled. Oliver and Laurel then side by side fought through a mass of guards who were no match for them until the reached the doors. Laurel and Oliver walked through and Oliver barricaded them inside. They went over to the computer and Oliver gathered the information they needed and put it on a hard drive and handed it to Laurel. "Thank you," Laurel said. "I am going to take this and try to bring Dr. Parker to justice".

"Why are you doin-" Oliver began to ask as the guards busted in. The one in charge dropped a device on the ground that released gas to knock them both out.

"Why are you bringing me here?" Felicity asked Ollie as they entered the arrowcave.

"I thought that Laurel would be here. We were fighting this morning and I haven't heard from her all day. I'm worried" Ollie replied. "She is the only reason I am still alive and I hope I didn't fuck things up too much. I need her. I know that you only know one version of her, but I know who she really is. She is sensitive, always has been. She is caring and radiant. I know that she has changed but I still see those qualities within her".

"I see why she loves you so much. You are the only person I have met who thinks that way about her" Felicity admitted.

"Yeah, I am pretty much the only person on my earth who feels that way too," Oliver said. "Me and my sister Thea. Hey, somebody's been here".

"What are you talking about?" Felicity said. "What would anybody want to be here for. It's ruined".

"No, no. Look. I think Laurel was here. Do you know anybody else who would take the Black Canary uniform? Do you have any idea where she would've gone with it?" Ollie asked.

"She said she was gonna go visit Oliver the last time I saw her. I don't know why though. Maybe she's trying to break him out, I don't why she would do that, but she is known on this earth for doing questionable things" Felicity said.

"Then I head to Slabside Penitentiary. Something tells me that my pretty bird is still there. She might need rescue too" Ollie said.

"How can you just assume that?" Felicity asked.

"It's just this connection I have with her. I guess you could call it soulmate's intuition. I can sense when she might need me. For the past 11 years, I have beeb powerless every time I felt like this, but now I can do something about it'" Ollie said. "Will you be in my ear?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know if these computers work, but yeah, I will do this for you if it means we can stop Diaz. I will guide by using my phone" Felicity said.

Laurel and Oliver were both strapped down to examination tables and their wrists were restrained. They had both come to generally around the same time and they were both working on dislocating their thumbs. "I just want it noted that this is your fault. I can't believe I listened to you" Oliver spat.

"Right, because I can't be right about anything," Laurel said sarcastically. "All I want is to help you and your family. You owe it to Felicity and William not to leave Slabside in a body bag".

"Like you care about me, Felicity, or William. The only reason you would help me or anyone is if there was something in it for you" Oliver said.

"That's not true," Laurel said, her eyes narrowed with a storm inside.

"Yeah, it is," Oliver said.

"What do I get out of this, Oliver?" Laurel asked. "No matter what I do, you and team arrow will still hate me and think I am a monster. I just got the one person in my life who I thought would never intentionally leave me back, but now he is questioning his devotion to me because I made so many terrible decisions while he was gone" Laurel hated it but she couldn't help it. Tears fell down from her eyes as she spoke to Oliver. "You may be separated from Felicity and going through hell, but despite everything you have done, you have Felicity's love and she is not going anywhere. Your Laurel may never have been the love of your life, but my Ollie has always and will always be the love of mine".

"You're wrong," Oliver said, causing Laurel to only look his way as she sniffled.

"You're as wrong as she was the night Laurel died. She said to me that she knew she was not the love of my life... She was wrong and will forever be wrong. It kills me that my Laurel died not knowing how much I loved her. If she came back to me, I would leave Felicity without blinking an eye. That is why you coming into my life has been so ridiculously hard. I loved her so much, and I want so bad for you to be her, but you're- you're not".

"Oliver believe me", Laurel said as she finally slipped out her cuffs. "Touch my arm, my sleeve, please. It will give you something, a little taste of your Laurel".

"You really are nuts," Oliver said.

"I know you have heard crazier ideas, just do it," Laurel said and Oliver did. He lightly grabbed a handful of the black leather Black Canary suit. He didn't know what it was making him feel that way, but he felt at home. Not in his place with Felicity, more like in Dinah Laurel Lance's arms. He could almost hear her whisper that she loved him and he closed eyes to prevent tears from falling. Laurel knew that Oliver felt his Laurel's presence. "Oliver, you're partly right about me. I have never really felt such a strong compulsion to serve anybody but me since my father was murdered. But this time I really do. Laurel has made it clear to me that she just wants you to be happy. She loves you so much and she hates that this is where you ended up. Together, you and are going to get Level Two shut down and Dr. Parker reprimanded and then I will get you out of here and back to your family". Laurel looked to the ceiling "I promise Laurel" she whispered. The doors swung open.

"Morning 4587 and friend," Dr. Parker said with a fake grin across his face.

"Beautiful day" Oliver grunted.

"I was very disappointed when the guards told me that this vigilante, this embodiment of hatred and violence and toxicity got into your head and wrecked the progress we made together 4587. You were one of my more promising subjects" Dr. Parker said.

"You are a monster," Oliver said.

"There is hope for you, however, 4587. Look this woman in the eyes and tell her that you denounce her and what she stands for, denounce who you used to be. Tell her she should be locked up in this very establishment with you. TELL HER SHE IS NOT A HERO, 4587!" Dr. Parker screamed as he came close to Oliver.

Oliver grabbed onto Dr. Parker's wrist hard. "My name is OLIVER QUEEN!" Oliver growled, finally snapping. He used his other hand to punch Dr. Parker in the face. Laurel hopped up from her position and released a canary cry against the guards. She punched and kicked and scratched her way to the double doors and a hand reached out and pulled her through them.

"You got the what you need" The Green Arrow whispered.

"Uh- huh," Laurel said. "But Oliver, the guards will kill him".

"He can handle a middle-aged gang of prison guards. He's the freaking Green Arrow" Ollie said, as he shot an arrow into one of the guard's shoulder.

"Ollie!" Laurel cried.

"Fine!" Ollie said and sent a storm of arrows flying in sets of three. Double arrows, explosive arrows, rope-tying arrows, bola arrows, and boxing glove arrows and he put every guard on the ground. "Go, now!" Green Arrow shouted to Oliver and Oliver ran back towards his cell and he locked himself in. "Let's go now," Oliver said as he shot a grappling arrow for himself and Black Canary's escape.

"Wait," Laurel said. "First I want to try something. I killed a man with my cry before. I am going to adjust my tactic just to wipe their memories. That way I can leave guilt free". Laurel released short but effective cry into each guard's ear. Then she ran back to Oliver and she and him were lifted to the roof.

Later that morning, a guard approached Oliver's cell. "4587, let's go" he said.

"What is going on?" Oliver asked, pretending to look surprised.

"Looks like we're being shut down, so you're going back to your cell on Level One" the guard revealed. Oliver was thinking: "Wow, Laurel didn't waste any time... she must be serious".


	5. Chapter 5

Ollie was looking over Laurel's body for any wounds and Felicity stood with a needle and thread at the ready. "It looks like you don't need stitches, thank you, god" Ollie finally broke the silence and he was staring into Laurel's eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him.

"I am still surprised by your choices. Even though Thea told me you went down the villainous path, I didn't realize the extent to which. However, I am sure that when I told you what I have been doing for the past 11 years, I- I am sure that you were surprised" Oliver said. "I don't want to fight, I just want to love you. You have been alone and pushed people away since the day that your dad was murdered. You have felt that nobody loves you for too long and I won't allow you to continue that experience when I am the person that loves you the most in this multi-verse" Oliver then leaned in and pressed his lips onto Laurel's. She returned the kiss and only broke it off when Felicity cleared her throat.

"Um, so Oliver, how was he?" she asked.

"He's looked a thousand times better" Laurel replied. "Listen, I know that it sounds crazy, Felicity, but I really feel like I have connected with your Laurel. I feel like she has bestowed me with a mission, the mission to ensure that Oliver lives a happy life and gets what he wants" Laurel said.

"If you believe that, baby, then I do too. I am going to help you get Oliver out of prison" Ollie said.

"Me too," Felicity said.

"Good," Laurel said. "I guess that makes the three of us NTA".

"Okay, well, as the new Green Arrow, I say that our focus should be on catching Diaz. That is the number one thing on Oliver's list" Ollie said.

"Felicity, you know more about Diaz then anyone else. You and Ollie will work together and I will work on getting Slabside Penitentiary reformed, so that way we'll know that Oliver is a little safer" Laurel said turning to leave.

"Wait, Laurel," Felicity said and Laurel turned around. "I don't know what to make of everything you and your Oliver are doing... but I just have to say thank you for it".

"You don't have to thank us," Ollie said. ]

"Ollie and I are just to killers trying to make sure that we don't go to hell" Laurel half-joked.

Laurel sat in her office and she heard the door open. Dinah Drake walked in and Laurel glanced up at her. "Hi, how are you?" Laurel said causing Dinah's eyes to widen.

"Mostly healed, Felicity called me, she told me what has been going on since I was admitted to the hospital," Dinah said.

"And you are here to question my motives?" Laurel asked.

"No actually, I'm not," Dinah said. "What you are doing for Felicity and her family, it's pretty selfless. I'm sorry that I haven't given you the benefit of the doubt".

"I didn't deserve it. Everybody goes through horrible traumas and heartaches. Me, I took my vengeance too far and directed it at the innocent. I was wicked. Dinah, when Ollie came back to me, I realized something. It had been such a long time since somebody had cared about me. I forgot what it actually felt like. I know how much you cared about Vinnie-" Dinah cut Laurel off.

"Laurel, please don't-" but this time Laurel cut Dinah off, because she really had to say this.

"I don't expect you to ever forgive me, I just genuinely hope that someday you will believe that I am not the woman I was when I killed Vinnie," Laurel said.

"Thank you, Laurel. I don't forgive you, but I am glad you are not that person anymore" Dinah said and Laurel and Dinah shared a moment of silence.

"So uh- Dinah, you probably heard that I am trying to get some reform action in Slabside. I am building a pretty open and shut case, and while reviewing it, I think I discovered that what Oliver went through on Level Two is the ticket to getting Oliver out of prison" Laurel said.

"It's a long shot, but maybe... but Laurel, if Oliver does get out of prison, what about your Oliver," Dinah asked.

"I'm not sure..." Laurel said. "But I'm not thinking about that right now".

Ollie and Felicity were standing in the Arrow-cave and Felicity was busying herself with trying to get the computers up and running. "We might just need to get brand new ones. Financially, I'm not in a position to get them. I'm not currently getting an income".

"You can make those work," Ollie said. "From what I have heard about you, and if you are anything like the Felicity Smoak on my earth..."

"What is she like?" Felicity asked out of curiosity.

"She runs her own empire" Ollie revealed.

"This girl?" Felicity asked, pointing at herself.

"Yup, of course, your counterpart is um- ruthless" Ollie said. "She is the kind of Felicity Smoak you want on your team... You, you have skills- desirable skills- but I don't think you are ruthless".

"I can be for Oliver, oh and I am about getting Diaz" Felicity countered.

"Yeah, we should focus on that" Ollie said.

"So the SCPD has the Silencer," Felicity said. "She would've been a good place to start... I was really hoping Laurel would help me with her".

"So, the Silencer is out is what you're trying to say," Ollie said.

"Yeah, what is our next move, new Green Arrow?" Felicity asked.

"We have to think about what Diaz most wants," Ollie said.

"William and I dead?" Felicity said.

"No, that is not his endgame. You're thinking too small. Diaz's whole motivation was to not be a loser, to run a whole city. Oliver Queen took that from him. I'm sure his endgame is to use the two remaining longbow hunters to get back on top, overthrow the city's government, maybe even become the new mayor, and make an example of Oliver" Ollie said.

"How is he going to do it?" Felicity said.

"Ricardo Diaz managed to get this city's control under your team's watch and Oliver's leadership. You tell me?" Ollie said.

Red Dart and Kodiak stood waiting for Ricardo Diaz and were surprised when he approached with the third member of their team with him. Seeing the surprised look in their eyes, Diaz said: "What, you didn't think I would let her rot in Iron Heights, did you? We need her, especially to take on my bitch banshee-throated ex if she tries to interfere".

"What are we doing next?" asked Red Dart.

"I am glad that you asked," Diaz said. "The four of us are now tasked with breaking down this city. We have to make Star City afraid. We have to convince this city that I am their answer. But, first, we have to get the FBI's attention elsewhere".

"How?" asked Kodiak.

"My old friend, Anatoly. I'm going to Russia" Diaz replied.

"Why?" asked Kodiak.

"He owes me a debt. He betrayed me and I am going to give him a chance to get back on my good side. He and his associates from the Bratva are going to invade Central City. Committing every crime there is to commit. Robbing, raping, kidnapping, setting fires, causing disasters, random acts of unspeakable violence. More than the CCPD or The Flash and his friends can handle. One of you, specifically you Red Dart will tip off the FBI to the havoc that is Central City, they'll forget about me" Diaz said with a chuckle.

"How can we be sure this will work? With The Flash in that city, we won't have that much time to work on our plan" Red Dart said.

"While I am in Russia, the three of you are going to begin breaking down the government. Kodiak, you are going to kill Dinah Drake and take over the police force. Red Dart, you are going to kill the mayor and take over City Hall. Silencer, you are gonna kill my ex and take over the DA's office. Make it look like the new Green Arrow is responsible for everything. Don't worry about The Flash". Diaz turned away from the Longbow Hunters and boarded his private plane.

Laurel came back to her apartment and found Ollie taking a duck out of the oven. "Wow," she said.

"Welcome home, beautiful" Ollie said.

"This looks amazing," she said.

"You look amazing" Ollie replied and they kissed.

"Did- did you make any progress with Felicity?" Laurel asked.

"No, she had to leave because William called her. He was having a meltdown at his school. She's going to be back tomorrow night" Ollie said.

"I've put together a case to get Oliver out of prison. I don't know if it will work. I'm gonna visit him in the morning before I make the appeal" Laurel said. "Get some pictures".

"Good idea," Ollie said. "Have you thought about me and us?"

"I uh- I don't know. We will be together no matter what happens to Oliver. I will go back to earth 2 with you" Laurel said.

"No, you won't. You are a wanted criminal on earth 2" Ollie said. "If we leave earth 1, we will start over on a brand new earth".

"Whatever you want, Ollie. I'll follow you wherever to live the life we wanted to have together" Laurel said.

The following morning, Laurel went to visit Oliver. With his permission, she snapped some photos of him with her cell phone. "These photos can give you a fighting chance," Laurel said as she swiped through them.

The ghost of a smile formed on Oliver's face. "I have to believe it, I have to believe she is really with you. You would not be going this far to help me if she wasn't".

"No, no, I probably wouldn't, but your Laurel has a talent for persuading," Laurel said.

"That is what made her such a good prosecutor," Oliver said.

"Oliver, I don't know that I can win this case, but I'll try," Laurel said.

"You will win it. With my Laurel by your side, you can't lose" Oliver said, causing Laurel to smile.

Laurel was walking out of Slabside and she almost made to her car when she felt a sharp jab in the middle of her back. She turned around and screamed at a hooded assailant who jumped out of the way before being hit by her sonic cry. The assailant hit Laurel in the chest with three arrows at the same time and Laurel fell backward, striking her head on her own car and blacking out. The assailant placed an unconscious and heavily-bleeding Laurel into the trunk of her car. The assailant stripped Laurel of her phone, her ID, and her car keys and then climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition to drive to the Star City docks.


	6. Chapter 6

Laurel felt herself being dragged onto a small boat and a lantern being shined in her face. She saw the face of Roy Harper above her. Roy looked away. "Thea, it's Laurel's doppelganger, she's badly injured".

Laurel forced herself to speak. "The-thea. I-I'm so sorry. I-I've changed".

"Shh, It's okay. Roy and I spoke with Felicity. I know that you have been doing everything you can to help my brother, and I know about your Ollie" Thea said.

"Oliver... Is that why you and Roy are back?" Laurel asked.

"Aha," Roy said as he gently pulled the first arrow out of Laurel and she let out a small scream. "That and we finished destroying Lazarus pits".

"Oh," Laurel said and braced herself for Roy to remove the second arrow.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Thea asked.

"Someone wearing the same costume my Ollie wears. I'm assuming Diaz or one of his allies" Laurel said, dazedly.

"Alright," Roy said. He pulled the final Arrow out when they reached the shore. He picked Laurel up and looked at Thea. "Should we take her to the hospital?"

"NO!" Laurel shouted. "If Diaz knows I am alive, he'll only try to kill me again, so let him think I am dead. It will be easier for me to take him down if he thinks he already took care of me".

"I agree with her" Thea said.

"Okay, then," Roy said. "Where to?"

"We need to find my Ollie" Laurel said. "I don't know if he is at home or chasing a lead on Diaz or some other criminal. I guess we'll check my apartment first".

Roy broke the lock on Laurel's apartment and the three of them entered. Thea heal-dressed Laurel's wounds and Roy was preparing some herbs to promote Laurel's healing. Ollie stormed into the apartment, but he calmed down when he saw Laurel on the couch. "Laurel!" he exclaimed and he kissed her. "What happened, baby?"

"Somebody wearing your costume tried to kill her," Roy said. "Roy Harper, nice to meet you". Roy extended his hand and Ollie shook it.

"You found her?" Ollie asked.

"Aha," Roy revealed. "In the water".

"Thank you for bringing her home," Ollie said.

"You two can stay, ya know, for a bit... if you don't have a place already... it's the least I can do" Laurel offered.

Roy placed the herbs on the coffee table. "We would love to," he said. "If you have the extra room. Eat these".

"Where'd you get those herbs?" Ollie asked.

"I'm a prodigy of this earth's Oliver Queen. He gave them to me" Roy answered.

"So, are you an archer?" Ollie asked

"We both are," Thea said and Ollie nodded.

"Why don't I show you to the extra room?" Ollie said and Roy and Thea followed him.

In the morning, Laurel, Thea, and Roy were up early watching the news. Ollie came out of the bedroom and came up behind Laurel. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. Just as she was starting to enjoy the moment, the news anchor said: "There is devastation and panic through Star City this morning as the bodies of Mayor Emily Pollard and Police Captain Dinah Drake were discovered. The District Attorney, Laurel Lance has not been seen or heard from since she missed an appeal hearing for Oliver Queen".

Ollie looked up. "So whoever went after you, also went after Dinah and the mayor".

"I was definitely Diaz," Laurel said.

"Probably one of his longbow hunters. They would definitely know how to fire a bow and arrow with precision" Ollie said as the news anchor announced that both bodies were found with multiple arrows through them.

"The police are gonna look for me," Laurel said. "We're gonna have to relocate until this is over".

"No problem," Roy said. "I know of a motel that is really good at keeping secrets. Thea and I stayed there when I was still a fugitive. Costs next to nothing too".

"Roy and I will keep the apartment warm and clean for you two," Thea said.

"Thanks, guys," Laurel said. "It's weird. I never thought we would be friends".

"Neither did I, but unlike Ollie, my Ollie, I try not to put people in one box or another" Thea said. "Personally, Laurel, this version of you seems to be the most you that you have ever been". This caused the ghost of a smile to form on Laurel's face and Ollie squeezed her hand. Before they left, Roy supplied them both with large, light gray sweatshirts.

Ollie pulled his sweatshirt over his head and then he said: "Laurel and I are working on stopping Diaz and getting your Oliver out of prison. We're working with Felicity but I am thinking we could use more help in the field. How would you two like to join our team?"

"Your goals align with my goals exactly, I'm in," Thea said.

"I guess I'm in too," Roy said.

"Great!" Ollie said. "I'll have Felicity text you both the next time we meet".

Felicity was speaking to Oliver from opposite sides of the glass. "Her Oliver texted me that it was actually Roy and Thea that saved her life".

"Does he know who attacked her?" Oliver asked.

"No, but there is a good chance it was a longbow hunter" Felicity replied and Oliver nodded.

"So Dinah and mayor Pollard are dead. Who is in charge? And why is Laurel not trying to take back her job?" Oliver asked.

"She says that this is the best way to achieve her goals of stopping Diaz once and for all, as well as your early release," Felicity said.

"I trust her," Oliver said, causing Felicity's eyes to widen.

"You do? That's the last thing I was expecting you to say" Felicity said.

"5 months ago, that would be the last thing I would've said, but Laurel didn't have to put herself in danger for me, but she did, and she did on our Laurel's account," Oliver said. "Felicity, you and I know better than anybody else that supernatural things are a part of our world. When I was with Laurel the other night on level two, she was there. I felt her, our Laurel. I am sure part of her is watching us now, watching me always. I'm not sure that I would still be alive in here if she wasn't".

The ghost of a smile formed on Felicity's lips. "I believe you," she said and her husband smiled at her. "I have to believe you because as much as what you're saying doesn't make sense, it also does. We know about meta-humans, time-travel, the multi-verse, and heaven and hell. It is very possible that Laurel just loved you too much to bear leaving you". Felicity's phone vibrated in her lap and she looked down and then up at Oliver. "Oliver, I have to go. Your doppelganger needs me present. I love you and I'm thinking of you"

"I love you," Oliver said. "Call William and tell him that I love him".

"I promise," Felicity said and hung up.

Ollie stood and he pointed to a screen in the brand new bunker that he and Felicity had spent some time setting up the previous day. On the screen was surveillance footage of Ricardo Diaz being greeted off of a plane by the longbow hunters. "Over night, this city's leadership has been targeted," Ollie explained to the team (Laurel, Roy, Thea, and Felicity). "I told Felicity that I am pretty sure that Ricardo is using the Longbow hunters to help him take over the city and turn it into his own kill zone. He doesn't want to be a king, he wants tyranny".

"It makes sense knowing the man that he is," Laurel said.

"This is recent footage but it has come to my understanding that Red Dart has taken City Hall, Kodiak has the police force, and the Silencer has the DA's office. It won't be very long until Diaz makes a move. The only thing that he thinks he has to fear is the FBI. We're gonna teach him otherwise".

Barry Allen's eyes opened and he found himself seated in a hard, drafty corner. He had nothing on except for power-dampening hand-cuffs and the boxer's he had gone to sleep in hours earlier. In front of him were two police officers of the SCPD. "I'm in Star City? Why?"

"Because, Ricardo Diaz knows that you are The Flash, Barry Allen. And we couldn't have The Flash messing up Diaz's plans... now, could we?" one of the cops answered.

"I don't understand" Barry growled as he struggled against the cuffs. "I thought that Oliver got this city liberated from that guy?"

"This city doesn't trust Oliver Queen. He is a murderer who is clearly crazy. Ricardo Diaz is his enemy, and my enemy's enemy is my friend" the other cop said.

"I don't know what he has done to you, but I believe that he didn't erase the good that is in you. The good that I know lies within every cop that remains on the SCPD. Aren't you two members of Oliver's anti-crime u-" One of the cops gagged Barry.

"Flash, my partner and were concerned that you might get bored while you're here, so feel free to watch the Bratva brotherhood drown your city," said one of the cops and he turned on a small tv showing the horrors going down in Central City.


	7. Chapter 7

Ricardo Diaz stood in front of a live-stream, addressing the city he had taken hostage. "Ladies and gentlemen" he screamed. "6 months ago, Oliver Queen took everything from me. Oliver Queen is now in prison for murder, for aggravated assault, for thinking he was above the law. Some of you think I am no better than Queen, but you are wrong because I won't hide behind a mask and a hood. I won't hide in the shadows, that has never been who I am. While I lead this city, whatever I choose to do, it won't be a secret. Let me introduce you to the new authority. I'm Ricardo Diaz, mayor Ricardo Diaz. My deputy mayor, police captain, and District Attorney have chosen to be addressed their aliases: Red dart, Kodiak, and Silencer. Don't look to the new Green Arrow for help, because he is clearly responsible for what happened to the city's old authority. I don't know why he would do such a thing, but somebody has to step up and say that they are not afraid. That is us and that is you Star City. You stood up to Queen and put him in his place, and myself and my staff were a big part of that. We will destroy the new Green Arrow. That is my first order of business as your mayor. If you see the new Green Arrow, call the police immediately. As for the police, they are ordered to shoot on site. We have to show these vigilantes, Star City, that they cannot get away with their actions".

Laurel switched off the feed. "You don't have to do this, Ollie" Laurel said.

"It is the best plan we have, plus, it can kill two birds with one stone," Ollie said and he walked out into the bunker where about half the city's residents were gathered. Ollie's hood and mask were hiding his identity. He stood with Black Canary, Arsenal, and Speedy. "Thank you for coming. I know you are all scared. A crime lord has taken your city, and you don't know how the other half of this great city's people can stand with him. You're here today because you answered our call to come together and save this city. We are the new team arrow. All of us".

"Who are you?" a young man called out.

"Who is under the hood?" another one yelled and Ollie removed his hood and mask along with Laurel, Roy, and Thea.

"Impossible" a young woman gasped.

"My name is Oliver Queen," Ollie said. "And I have spent six months behind bars for trying to save my city. While my city is in crisis, no prison will hold me. If you want to leave, you can leave. If not, none of us will leave here until each and every one of us is ready to go slay a dragon".

Nobody left and Ollie said: "Then let's begin, form four single file lines. Join the line behind your desired trainer". Four pretty equal lines formed behind Ollie, Laurel, Thea, and Roy.

1 month later

Ollie, Laurel, Roy, Thea, and Felicity were standing in Ollie's and Laurel's motel room around 1:30 in the afternoon. "Me and one of my trainees snuck to City Hall for information. Diaz has more control then we imagined. He has complete control over our city, and he is holding Central City at bay. He is allied with a meta serial killer called Cicada and no one has seen The Flash for a month".

"That explains why Iris has been trying to contact me," Felicity said.

"That isn't all and that is why I called you all here. Felicity, can you contact John" Laurel asked.

"I'm sure that I can," Felicity said.

'Okay, Ollie, Thea, Roy, and I will each spare a trainee to go with you and John to Slabside Penitentiary. I know that Oliver can take care of himself, but he'll need reinforcement. Diaz is planning to have his execution in Star City tonight" Laurel said.

"So tonight is the final battle? Our side vs. Diaz's side?" Roy asked and Laurel nodded.

"I don't know if the trainees are ready," Ollie said.

"We've taught them everything we know. They are as ready as they are ever going to be" Laurel replied.

"Then, it's settled," Felicity said. "I'm going to call John".

Oliver put down the picture of Felicity and William and he was ready to call it a night. Two prison guard approached his cell. "4587, c'mon".

"Where?" Oliver asked.

"We are the ones giving the orders around here, 4587!" one guard screamed. "If we thought that you needed to know, we would have told you". The guards forced Oliver onto his feet and hurried him out of the prison, where there was a prison bus waiting for him. "In!" one of the guards demanded. Oliver didn't like that he was unsure of where they were taking him. He thought about freeing himself from his cuffs and taking out the guards, but his thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like Laurel's canary cry. An arrow was fired and a rope tied around one of the guards ankles, stringing him upside down. Two more arrows flew and hit the other guard in the chest. Oliver looked ahead and saw John, Felicity, and four others who were dressed in costumes similar to those of Green Arrow, Black Canary, Arsenal, and Speedy. As they got closer, Oliver could see that from underneath their hoods, the woman dressed like Green Arrow and the man dressed like Arsenal were looking at him as if he had killed their fathers.

Felicity touched Oliver's cheek and she looked into his eyes, and then she pressed her lips into his for a long kiss. Then she broke it and she said: "We need to go now".

"What is happening? Where is that bus supposed to go?" Oliver asked.

"We were told by the new team arrow that Ricardo Diaz intended for that bus transport you to city hall where he would kill you in front of the entire city" the woman dressed as the Green Arrow said.

"We have to move," said the woman wearing the Speedy costume.

"Not so fast," the man wearing the Arsenal costume said in a threatening tone and he lowered his hood, revealing the face of Sam Hackett. Sam Hackett was the son of Robert Queen's bodyguard, Dave Hackett. The same bodyguard that Robert shot so Oliver could survive.

"Sam," Oliver said.

"I know what happened to my father. When you got locked up, I found a way to download the voice memos from your sessions with Dr. Parker. I have gone 11 years with no closure, Oliver, but you know what, just because my last name isn't Queen, doesn't mean that I have less value or fewer rights... I had the right to know about what your father did to my father and it was your responsibility to tell me as soon as you got home!" Sam screamed.

"You're right, Sam. What I did was not fair. I should've told you immediately. I owed that tp you and the way you found out is not the way that you should have. I am truly sorry and please, Sam, know that I have paid for it and have been paying for it for 11 years" Oliver said.

"Oh man, we're are way past sorry!" Sam said and he opened up his suit to reveal a vest with 5 buttons on it. "I have planted electrocution patches on John, Felicity, and the 3 others here. I will give any of you the opportunity to kill Oliver before I decide to kill you all. Are all of you ready to die? Die for this man?"

Felicity stepped forwards. "This man is my husband" she shouted. Sam pressed a button in his vest and Felicity's body was surrounded by bolts of white lightning before she fell on her side.

"NO" Oliver yelled and he kneeled down beside his wife. The woman dressed as Black Canary used her canary cry device against Oliver knocking him down on his ass and he looked up and glared at her.

"I don't want to die," she said.

Oliver slowly got up on his feet and he said: "If you really think that this is what you have to do, I understand".

"Do it, go ahead" Sam encouraged but the woman didn't follow through.

"Fine. Then I guess that you all will die" Sam cried as he simultaneously pushed the other four buttons, electrocuting John and the other four vigilantes. Before Sam had time to make his next move, Oliver had freed one wrist from his handcuffs and he swung the metal cuff and hit Sam beneath his nose. Sam screamed as the bone shattered. Oliver freed his other hand and tossed his cuffs to the side. He uppercut Sam so hard, Sam's upper teeth were driven through his tongue. Oliver wrapped his hands tightly around Sam's neck and lifted him off the ground and then dropped him flat on his back and stomped hard on his chest.

"Hey!" the voice of a woman screamed and Oliver turned to look at her as Sam lost consciousness. It was the woman wearing the Green Arrow suit. "Felicity is alive," she said with Felicity's wrist in her hand.

"Oh my god" Oliver whispered. "Are you okay? Is anybody else alive?"

"No. I'm sorry," the woman said shortly.

Oliver kneeled down beside John. "I am so sorry" he whispered and he felt a tear fall from his face onto the ground and then he stood up and took a deep breath. John being dead and gone forever felt almost as surreal as his Laurel being dead and gone forever. Now John wasn't his brother, John was another person that he had failed.

All of a sudden, a large flash of green light formed around John's body and when it disappeared, so did John. Oliver had no idea what to make of it.

The surviving woman placed her hand on Oliver's inner elbow. "C'mon Oliver, we have to go before Diaz sends more people looking and before Sam wakes up".

"Wait, I need to know what your name is," Oliver said as he picked up Felicity, who was starting to come to.

"My name is Emiko Queen," the woman said.

"The cops that I sent have not returned from Slabside" Kodiak reported to Diaz around 7:30.

"Damn it!" Diaz shouted. "His promised execution is taking place in 30 minutes. Are you sure they didn't come back?"

"Yes, I am sure. You don't think that Oliver Queen possibly overpowered my guys...?" Kodiak suggested.

"Maybe..." Ricardo said. "We'll do this the hard way then. Queen is probably on his way to kill me now. This city will be ready for him. Go tell everybody that you are calling a city-wide manhunt. If Oliver Queen is seen, the police are to be notified. Once the police have him, he will be brought directly me and his execution is on".

As Ricardo talked to Kodiak, Nick Anastas snuck out of the police station where he met Curtis and Laurel. "I planted speakers you created all over the police station and Diaz and Kodiak have no idea".

"Thank you, honey," Curtis said and quickly pecked Nick on the lips.

"Yeah, thanks," Laurel said as Ollie walked up to join her. "Tell me how this works again".

"Well," Curtis said. "You'll scream into the microphone that I hooked up to the speakers inside. Your cry will sound 100 times louder inside the police station".

"And since I planted so many speakers inside, it will be everywhere. They won't be able to escape it" Nick added.

"Well, Arsenal and Speedy are ready to lead in the trainees from the left and right of the station, so babe, make their ears bleed," Ollie said.

Inside the station, a thunderous, ear-drum shattering scream was the only sound that could be heard. As the windows shattered, everyone inside was on their knees with their hands covering their ears, except Diaz, who was barely withstanding the sound. Finally, the sound ended only for Diaz, Kodiak, and the corrupt police officers to be surrounded by Speedy, Arsenal and 132,480 similarly dressed vigilantes. Through a window, a consistent stream of flash-bang arrows came flying into the station, disorienting Diaz and the cops. The Green Arrow and the Black Canary hopped through the window and Ollie removed his hood so everybody could see who he was like he had agreed upon with his team. Ollie nocked an arrow into his bow. "Ricardo Diaz, you have failed this city!" he shouted. "If you don't surrender now, I will be forced to use excessive force against you".

"Go ahead, I am 50 times the excessive force that you could ever be. Besides, I have spent the past month training him to fight" Diaz said. Blue lighting ripped through the crowd of vigilantes, knocking them down and trampling them, leaving them badly injured. He only left Ollie, Laurel, Roy, and Thea standing. He stopped moving and Barry stood in boxing stance while vibrating, ready to fight. He was dressed in a suit similar to his flash suit, except this suit was black like Zoom's.


	8. Chapter 8

"Flash, oh my god. What did you to him?" Roy asked as he nocked an arrow into his bow. Before he got an answer, Barry ran at him and repeatedly speed-punched him. Laurel used her cry to knock Barry to the ground. She walked to stand over him.

"Flash, this isn't who you are! Remember who you are and come back". Barry stood up and charged at her, pinning her to the wall. Ollie knocked a boxing glove arrow into his bow and shot towards the back of Barry's head, but Barry spun around and caught it. He hurled it back at Ollie and it hit him in the throat. Then Barry ran in circles around the four vigilantes and speed-punched each one of them in the face. Laurel got up first and Barry started to run at her, but she held him back with her cry and she made her way over to Ollie and whispered: "His lightning is blue. Ricardo has been injecting Barry with a drug that was created by the man who brought me here. It's called Velocity 9 and it's making him faster, but it doesn't make him stronger-" Laurel's explanation was interrupted by Barry, who charged and threw her against the opposite wall.

Ollie stood up and shot an arrow directly at Barry and Barry caught it. However, that backfired because when he caught it, the arrow sprayed laughing gas in his face. Barry stumbled and was going to fall but Ollie, Roy, and Thea each fired two ensnarement arrows and effectively trapped Barry. Ollie looked at Ricardo Diaz. "He isn't getting out of there, not with those drugs disorienting him. Now, it's you and us" Ollie growled.

"So are we related?" Oliver asked as he and Emiko finished caring for Felicity, who had just learned that John hadn't pulled through as she had.

"Robert Queen is my father. My mother name was Kazumi Adachi, she was murdered one year ago and I came here to train and seek revenge" Emiko said.

"You're my sister?" Oliver asked.

"Don't say that!" Emiko said in disgust. "My last name might be Queen, but that doesn't mean you're my family. Your family breaks everything they touch".

"Emiko, did my father abandon you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Emiko said "I had nothing. My mother and I would go to bed every night, hoping that when we woke up, Robert would be there for us. My mother told me that Robert loved her and that he would want us taken care of, but after he died, we never were".

Oliver bowed his head and then looked Emiko in the eye. "Emiko, I am so, so sorry for what my father did to you and your mother. If I had known what he was hiding..." Oliver's voice trailed off.

"You don't have to apologize. I just want to take down Ricardo Diaz and then I never want to see you again" Emiko said.

Most of the new vigilantes were back on their feet and the Arsenals, Speedys, and Black Canaries were focused on taking down The Longbow Hunters and the corrupted members of the SCPD. Meanwhile, the Green Arrows stood by as a second defense against Diaz himself while Ollie, Laurel, Roy, and Thea fought against him.

The Black Canaries overpowered The Silencer's newly-repaired belt and one of them kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and stayed there, curled up on her side and the Black Canaries surrounded her. While mercilessly beating her with tonfas, they shouted things like: "You're finished" and "We want Laurel Lance back".

One Arsenal used a bola arrow to pin Kodiak to a pillar and he began to beat Kodiak with his own shield while several other Arsenals shouted things like: "Justice for Dinah Drake" and "This is what murderers deserve".

Speedys and Arsenals kicked Red Dart around between them and one Speedy put her in a choke-hold while another jammed a tranq arrow into her neck while shouting: "This is how it feels" and "Why don't you just die?"

Diaz and Ollie were in a pretty intense fight. Diaz kneed Ollie in his crotch and Ollie's knees bent in reaction to the pain, so Diaz took the opportunity and uppercut Ollie. Ollie fell backward and Diaz jumped and slammed a small, sharp piece of metal into Ollie's chest. Ollie grimaced from the pain, but it wouldn't leave a large enough or deep enough wound to do real damage to him. As Diaz was rising back to his feet, Thea charged forwards and kicked him hard in his mouth. Laurel ambushed him from the side, grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder. His head crashed into a desk. Impressively, Diaz rocked forwards and attempted to get up, but was met with a well-placed kick to the throat from Ollie.

Diaz was lying on his back and most of Diaz's followers were on their knees with their hands in the air. Ollie climbed on top of Diaz and broke both of his hands. "You are going to prison forever" he hissed. "You are a loser, after all, the biggest of your kind".

"Ollie" Thea yelled. "There is something wrong with The Flash". Ollie looked at Barry who was vibrating, but it looked like his lightning was beginning to destroy him from the inside.

"Flash, stop" Ollie screamed. "You aren't well". Ollie didn't know Barry, but he knew that his doppelganger was Barry's close friend and he hoped that he could get through to Barry.

Finally, Barry phased through the rope holding him and he charged forward to speed punch Ollie, but Ollie ducked and rolled under Barry's leg, sending Barry crashing and falling.

"C'mon Flash... you have to stop this" Ollie said. "There something wrong with you and it is going to kill you... and I don't know what I would do without you. Flash, please".

Blue lightning flashed through Barry's eyes as Ollie motioned Laurel to his side. "He isn't going to listen. We need to knock him out and to knock him out, we need force equivalent to a speed punch".

"I don't know if we can do that" Laurel said.

"We're are not going to punch The Flash" Ollie replied. "The Flash is".

"What? How?" Laurel said.

"It probably won't work," Oliver said and without another word, Ollie fired a boxing glove arrow towards The Flash, who of course stood up and caught it. He generated speed by rotating his arm and he threw it back.

"Hey Flash, come get me" Ollie yelled and then he ducked down as The Flash charged toward him. He tripped over Ollie, and the speeding boxing glove arrow hit him in the back of the head and knocked him unconscious.

Laurel stood up after tying Diaz's wrists together with a cable. "That was amazing" Laurel exclaimed and kissed him.

When she pulled away, he was smiling. "I have to get Barry to Central City" Ollie whispered. "It looks like you guys can handle Diaz and his followers". He turned around and he picked up the unconscious Flash. Then he turned back around. "I love you, Laurel. It just feels so good telling you that".

"I love you too, Ollie," Laurel said.

Felicity was now sitting by her computer with a tear-stained face while Oliver and Emiko were talking a few feet away. "What do you even want from me?" Emiko groaned.

"A chance, I guess. You're my sister, Emiko. You're my family. Our father should have given you what you deserved. You and your mother. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I want to be your family. I promise if I ever get out of prison I will help you find the person that killed your mom. You don't have to be alone" Oliver pleaded.

"I kept you from your execution. I don't owe you anything" Emiko said.

"You're right!" Oliver said. "I owe you. So let me repay you, let me introduce you to my wife and my son. Meet my maternal half-sister, Thea. We'll never replace your mother, but we could be what you need. Everybody needs people. That's what I learned from my best friend, Diggle".

"The man that disappeared in the green light?" Emiko asked and Oliver nodded.

"I'm going to go check on Felicity," Oliver said. Oliver walked over his wife. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"It should've been me" Felicity whispered and Oliver cupped her chin.

"That isn't true. John wouldn't want you to say that. If anything this proves something to me. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, Felicity" Oliver said.

"But so was John. And what about Lyla and JJ? How on earth are we going to tell them what happened?" Felicity said.

"I will tell them," Oliver said. "We'll stop there on my way back to Slabside".

Felicity nodded. "I don't want you to go, Oliver. I love you".

"I love you," Oliver said. "I'm doing this for you, but I know it's hard on you".

"Laurel notified me that Ricardo and the Longbow Hunters have been apprehended. We should get you back to Slabside". Felicity said.

"Let me take him myself," Emiko said as she walked over. "You need to rest and I don't want you out there if we run into trouble".

Oliver leaned down and kissed Felicity's lips until Emiko made an annoyed sound. "I love you," Oliver said.

"I love you so much," Felicity said and she kissed him again.

Oliver turned to Emiko. "Okay," he said.

They came up from the bunker and climbed onto an extra motorcycle. Emiko was driving. When they got to Slabside, stealthily Oliver and Emiko made their way to Oliver's cell and Emiko locked him up in it. Emiko was about to leave, but she paused. "You've lost a lot of people, like your friend... in the green light," she said and Oliver nodded.

"It's why I'm The Green Arrow, Emiko, I guess among other reasons. I mean, yes, I wanted to save the city... but every time I draw back my bowstring, I channel my darkness, my grief, my pain. Seeing my friends and family suffer and die. I get angry. Angry at the people and circumstances that caused my loved ones harm and angry that I didn't or I couldn't save them" Oliver said. "Emiko, what I said stands. You're my family, and I need family. I need Felicity and William and Thea, and you".

"I guess I came into this rescue operation close-minded" Emiko said. "I'm not saying I want to be your family, Oliver. But maybe, we can be friends if you ever come home".

"I would like that" Oliver said as Emiko made her escape.

Ollie carried Barry into Star Labs and found Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, and Iris exhausted. Iris looked up and was about to tell Caitlin that they needed Killerfrost, but she saw it was Oliver carrying Barry. Iris stood up. "You found him," she said with relief and Caitlin had Ollie follow him to the med-bay where he put Barry down.

"How did you get out of prison?" Iris asked, skeptically.

"Oliver Queen is in prison. On this earth anyway" Ollie answered and nobody questioned him further. "Barry was kidnapped and he has been being drugged with Velocity 9 for the past month".

"And the Bratva must have been hired to attack our city to distract the FBI from the take over of Star City," Ralph said.

"I am just glad that we have Barry back. I'm going to go wake up Nora" Iris said.

The next day, two prison guards approached Oliver's cell. "4587, Agent Samandra Watson of the FBI is here to see you"

Oliver walked down a long hallway and was led into a room. "Mr. Queen," Samandra said. "Listen up. The FBI, the SCPD... we don't know how you did it, but you were able to stop Ricardo Diaz. And now there is a city-wide demand that you are released from prison and brought home to your family. Your wife and sister are waiting outside the prison. And Oliver, I owe you an apology. I am sorry that the FBI didn't hold up our end of the bargain"

Oliver didn't mask his anger about that. "Agent Samandra Watson, you have failed this city," he said coldly and he held out his wrists to be uncuffed. He then walked out of the prison a free man, where he reunited with Felicity and to his surprise, Emiko. He kissed Felicity and he looked at Emiko.

"I know you were not expecting me, but I told you that if you got out of prison we could be friends," Emiko said.

"Thank you for coming, Emiko," Oliver said.

Instead of driving home, Felicity dropped off Emiko and then drove Oliver to the motel where Ollie and Laurel were staying. The couple was waiting outside to greet them. "Wow," Oliver said, "You'd think I would be used to coming face-to-face with my doppelganger after what happened last year," Oliver said as he shook Ollie's hand. Then he looked at Laurel. "Is she still with you?"

Laurel nodded. "Yes", she said, "and she is grateful".

"I haven't always given you the benefit of the doubt and I'm sorry. I've learned that the world is not black and white" Oliver said. "Thank you for everything and for giving my family this chance".

"We think that you should make the most of it, Oliver" Ollie said. "That is why we told Felicity to bring you here. We think that you and Felicity should take William and go back to Ivy Town. You have done so much for this city. Saved the city bravely and selflessly time and time again. My crusade is just beginning, Oliver, and I need Laurel by my side, but on earth 2, she is a wanted criminal".

"So, you're suggesting that Oliver passes you and Laurel the torch and be this city's new Green Arrow and Black Canary" Felicity paused and looked at Oliver. "You have told me that you wanted a life after being the Green Arrow".

Oliver stood for a moment with a blank expression. "Ivy Town was the last moment when I recall being truly happy," he said.

"And nothing would make Laurel happier than knowing that you are truly happy," Laurel said. "I really think you should do this. Ollie and I promise to bring honor to our crusade, like yours".

Oliver nodded. "I think we should do it, Felicity," he said.

"That's honestly what you want," Felicity asked.

"Yes," Oliver said.

"Are you sure?" Felicity asked.

"Yes I am," Oliver said and he kissed Felicity to reinforce his answer.

Oliver hugged Laurel then, "thank you," he said, and "goodbye Laurel" he whispered.

~Several months later~

Felicity and Oliver were expecting Emiko for a visit, so they were getting their house ready while William ate lunch. "So Aunt Emiko found who killed her mom?" William said.

"Yeah, she did, and they got in trouble," Oliver said. "The Green Arrow, The Black Canary, Uncle Roy, and Aunt Thea brought the killer in and now they are working on a new case".

"Cool, I am going to talk to Aunt Thea about what team Arrow is up to on the phone later," William said as Oliver lifted up the plate in front of him to polish underneath it. The doorbell rang and Oliver felt his heart thump. This visit would make or break his relationship with his sister and he was really hoping it would go well.

"Um, Oliver" Felicity called. "I checked through the window. There is a man who looks like John, except this man has bright green eyes".

"That doesn't sound right. Take William and hide around the corner" Oliver said as he slowly approached the door. He opened it and saw exactly who Felicity said was there. He unlocked the glass door and stepped out of the house. "John?" he asked.

"I didn't think you would believe it was me. I stopped by Star City and Laurel told me that you were living here now. Nice new look by the way" John said.

"Thank you," Oliver said. Oliver's hair was now shaved down to a buzz cut and he had completely shaved his beard. "John, what happened? Last time, I saw you were dead and then you were gone".

"When I came to, I was in a space ship," John said. "I was surrounded by little old men and they told that I had been killed, but they revived me to give me an opportunity. They said that they selected me to join The Green Lantern Corps"

"Green Lantern Corps?" Oliver asked.

"It's an intergalactic police force, put simply. It has been around for centuries. I'm part of the earth division. I can still live on earth, be with Lyla and JJ, but now I don't know man, I'm a superhero, like you. Although, I know that you retired. What are you and Felicity doing now?"

"Well, publicly Felicity goes by Erin Clayton and I go by Sam Clayton. William publicly is our son, Jack Clayton. Felicity is working on getting her teaching license and I am a manager at Ivy Town's IHOP" Oliver said.

"Wow, that's certainly taking it easy," John said.

"I couldn't be happier," Oliver said. "Did Laurel say anything. How's Team Arrow?"

"Well, Oliver Queen has been reinstated as the mayor and Laurel has been reinstated as the D.A. Roy and Thea have been able to have normal lives. Roy is working full-time and Thea is working part-time and taking classes. But the four of them are openly operating as Team Arrow in the light of day and the whole city has excepted it" John said.

"John, that ring, is that part of your job?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, and it is what changes the color of my eyes. Oliver, throw a punch at me" John said and Oliver thought about it for a brief moment and then decided to do it. As he did, John used the ring to create a force field around himself.

"Wow," Oliver said, "What else can it do?"

"It allows me to fly, breathe underwater and in space, and I can use it to cut things in half and blast my enemies. I can even do this" John said and he generated a ginormous green energy mallet from his ring but he didn't smash anything, not wanting to cause damage to the property.

Oliver was speechless. Felicity walked out onto the front steps because she had seen the demonstration through the window. She hugged John. "I'm going to make you coffee," Felicity said "And you are going to come inside and tell us all about that ring. That is the coolest piece of tech I have ever seen".


End file.
